hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Tamamo/Plot
Hilda Arc Tamamo made her appearance at the Bandire where she chose the Deen faction at the choosing of sides for the Far Eastern Warfare (FEW).Volume 8, Chapter 1 After fighting broke out, she guided Kinji Tohyama to safety and then once the Seven Stars of the Golden Shell was extracted from Aria H. Kanzaki due to Hilda’s spell, she and Jeanne d'Arc worked together to send two of the shells back into Aria to prevent the Scarlet Goddess from getting free. Once the fighting cooled off, Tamamo sent Jeanne to purse Greneda while she Kinji, and Meiya Romano would take care of Aria. After Tamamo, Kinji, and Meiya reached his apartment to take care of Aria, Tamamo revealed she is from a lineage of kistune named, Tamamo, where they would watch over humanity and its relationship with the Irokane to prevent its misuse.Volume 8, Chapter 2 Tamamo then explains to Kinji how the Irokane works, the Scarlet Goddess, the Seven Stars of the Golden Shell, and her relationship to Patra’s family. However, when Kinji began questioning her appearance she got irritated to the point of hitting him with her gohei and demanding an offering as well as berating him to respect his elder and show some faith. Then, she sent Meiya to fight Katze Grasse in Germany while she left to set-up the exorcism barrier around Academy Island. After Kinji’s, Aria’s, and Riko Mine's defeat of Hilda, Tamamo was informed of the this when the Liberty Masons joined the Deen faction.Volume 9, Chapter 3 Tamamo then appeared after Kinji completed his shift at the Cosplay Café, where he was forced to carry her, which almost caused him to be reported by the Connect Girls until he managed to convince them she was his cousin. Afterwards they went to Shirayuki Hotogi in the SSR building, the two got reacquainted and was brought up to speed regarding events of the Far Eastern Warfare (FEW). Tamamo informed Kinji that the purpose of the FEW was Irokane due to the power contained in the metal and how the only way to end the war is through total annihilation or surrender (conditional or unconditional). Also, Tamamo prevented Shirayuki from revealing sensitive information about her sword, Irokane Ayame, to have her and Kinji share the burden and work together as well as promising to be by Kinji’s side no matter what. Shortly after, Tamamo talked with Aria regarding the same matters discussed with Kinji. GIII League Arc Due to Kinji being late to Deen faction meeting with Tamamo, Meiya, Jeanne, and L. Watson, they had decided without his consent and to his objection that he would get the GIII League to join the Deen faction despite one of their agents attacking Aria, Shirayuki, Riko, and Reki.Volume 10, Chapter 2 They decided Kinji would achieve this by trying to seduce and take care of GIV, the person who attacked Aria, Shirayuki, Riko, and Reki, so she would join the Deen faction. Also, Tamamo lectured Kinji on how war is supposed to work and what is necessary in order to win including bringing other you do not like over to your side.Later on, Tamamo was contacted by GIII when he returned to Tokyo and setting up a meeting with the Deen faction there.Volume 11, Chapter 3 Normal Life Arc Tamamo then found Kinji after his meeting with Kikuyo Kagataka in her attempt to find out why he was outside the exorcism barrier around Academy Island not knowing he quit being a Butei.Volume 12, Chapter 5 She later followed Kinji back to his grandparent’s home, where she decided to perform a purification ceremony (i.e. take a bath) to cheer him up due to sensing his unhappiness where they encountered Reki. While taking a bath Tamamo discussed how Katze fought Meiya to a stalemate before retreating to her base in Berlin with the Liberty Mason exorcists searching for her. Tamamo then mentioned how the European forces will be depleted with her turning to Kinji as a source of reinforcement, and the Golden Shell taken by Ranpan had returned to Japan due to Kinji being outside the exorcism barrier. After they had finished taking a bath, Tamamo had promised to follow Kinji around as his bodyguard including sleeping with him and staying with him in the form of a necklace. After Kinji and Kinzou Tohyama encountered Seigen Shokatsu, Jinyang Cao Cao, and Sun Wukong on the roof of the Kagataka mansion, Tamamo transformed back into her human form and warned Kinzou and Kinji to not engage Sun Wukong due to guns and blades not having any effect on her. Unfortunately, Kinzou did not follow Tamamo warning and was attacked by Sun’s laser eye ability and nearly killed. After Sun finished her attack on GIII, she turned her attention to Kinji and was prepared to attack him despite warning and pleads from Tamamo as it would start a war between the keeshou of Wa and Tang.Volume 13, Chapter 1 However, Aria intervened by shooting smoke bullets creating a smoke screen for Kinji carrying Kinzou’s body and Tamamo to escape. While transporting Kinzou, Tsukumo arrived to airlift him to one of his paradise getaways to recover and encountered Tamamo, who ordered her to tell her older sisters, Nagumo and Yakumo, to contact her and prevent the lower ranks from taking action due to Sun’s attack on Kinzou. Tamamo then left to Kyoto to meet with the sages including Fushimi, emissaries from Tan and Tenjiku, Youko, and Inari, and told Kinji that Sun had left to Hong Kong due to being weaken. References Category:Plot